Not Like This
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: As the truth spills out, tears do as well. Crushing Danny with the truth about what would happen when the secret came out. Both go their own ways and both wishing things didn't go like this. Not Like This. At least.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a one shot! It's taking place in that one episode Flirting with Disaster. The one where Danny and Valerie are basically dating. Yeah so this is Danny telling Valerie that he is Danny Phantom, well what should have happened had he told her!**

**So that's basically it, except this is my first Danny Phantom fic since I'm usally over at Xiaolin Showdown, I hope you guys cut me some slack!**  
**-xXRandomnessXx :D**

* * *

Not like This

"Danny!" Sam screamed as she went flying towards a fall. She flinched throwing her hands in front of her face in an attempt to take the impact away from her face but just then she stopped mid fall and was placed on the ground.

Danny flew off the minute Sam was on the ground. She glanced around for the Fenton Thermos but couldn't seem to find it.

"Looking for this?" glancing up she grinned at Tucker who held it ready.

"What's taking so long guys?" Danny shouted as he shot another blast of ectoplasm at the large eight handed ghost.

"Stand back Danny!" Tucker shouted as he activated the thermos and sucked the ghost right in.

"Thanks guys but I really need to get going, you guys can get home on your own can't you?" Danny asked as he landed, changing back to Danny Fenton.

"Sure." Sam said threw clenched teeth and holding out the vowel. "We wouldn't want to keep you from Valerie." she growled.

"Thanks, glad you understand." he said as he took off in the opposite direction.

"You know...you could just keep pretending or you could just tell him?" Tucker said with a slight laugh in his tone.

"Shut it Tucker." she hissed as she began the long walk home.

!~*~*~!

Swallowing the large lump in his throat Danny stared up at the window. Throwing a small pebble he watched as it flew back and hit the ground beside him. As the curtain moved to the side and the window came open Valerie glanced down and grinned when she saw Danny.

"Ready?" Danny called out only to get a thumbs up in response. Pulling her head back in and shutting the window, Danny waited for her to come down.

"Where are we going?" Valerie asked as she came down the stairs of her apartment.

"The park. I wanted to show you something." Danny replied quickly and held back the temptation to reach for her hand. After having been told they wouldn't be dating because of how complicated her life was, Danny had settled for being her friend at the very least.

"Cool, let's get going then." Danny nodded in agreement and they began the short walk to the park. It was silent as they crossed the street and walked into the park.

"It's a beautiful night." Valerie said breaking the silence the two had held the whole walk home.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Danny whispered. Valerie felt her face heat up as she glanced at him.

"Danny I thought we...talked about this..." she mumbled.

"We did... I'm sorry." he said glancing up at her. They stared at each other for a minute before they began to walk again. They made it to the large water fountain in the middle of the park and they stared at the lit up water.

"So... what did you want to show me?" she asked as they both sat on the bench near the fountain.

"Well..." he began as he swallowed hard. He thought it over. He wanted to tell Valerie who he was. Both sides of him but he wanted to tell her slowly.

He didn't want to rush it, he was going to hint at it slowly and when she caught on, he would tell her who he was. He had high hopes that she would accept him for who he was but he also had his doubts.

"Yeah?" she said reminding him she was still there.

"A few months ago, my parents were working on this...ghost portal and things didn't work out for them." he began.

"Yeah, Danny you've already told me this. You had an accident with it and got electrocuted when you went in to try and fix it." she interrupted.

"But... I didn't tell you what happened when I came out." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, worry evident in her voice now.

"Valerie... what do you think when you look at me?" he asked turning to look at her.

"I think...I think I might have been wrong when I said I didn't want anything serious between us." she whispered softly and Danny held his gaze with her. His face expression didn't change as he stared at Valerie.

Before he knew what was going on, Danny had his hand on the back of Valerie's head and his other on her chin. He opened his mouth to say something but words didn't tumble out the way they should have. Instead he found his lips touching hers lightly. He didn't hold them there long, he pulled away and stared down at the shocked Valerie.

"Danny..." she started.

"Valerie no... please." he said as he stood. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to... it just... I'm sorry."

"Danny don't apologize." Valerie said as she reached for his hand. She stood and pulled him closer to her. She stared at him and sighed. "Don't apologize."

They stared for a minute before she began to speak again.

"There are reasons for me not wanting anything serious with you right now. Danny I honestly have feelings for you but...but it's just that I don't want to put you in danger." she said.

"Trust me Valerie when I say I would be the one putting you in danger." he explained in a low whisper. "There are things you don't know about me yet."

"There are things you don't know about me." she mumbled. "Horrible things."

"Valerie I know." he sighed. She shot her glance up at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. "I know what you work as. I know...I know it all..."

"H-how..?" she asked wide eyed.

"If I told you, you would be attacking me instead of holding on to me like you thought you knew me." he said and she narrowed her eyes slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Valerie...I'm not who you think I am, and if you knew who I was then...then you would never look at me the same way." his voice cracking slightly as he looked her in the eye. "I don't want it like that...not like this...not now."

"Danny... you're scaring me a little...please just..just tell me how you know." she begged, her eyes stinging as her heart beat began to pick up.

"Promise me one thing." he whispered closing his eyes to hold the tears in. "You wont...change..."

"I promise." she answered slightly confused but with a nod. Danny placed a soft kiss on her cheek and dropped his hands from her shoulders. He backed up so Valerie could see all of him.

"Trust me Valerie when I say...I wanted to tell you long ago...I just wasn't sure how when I found out your secret...I thought things would never work..." he mumbled as the thin blue line appeared around his body and moved both up and down. His hair turning snow white and his eyes glowing green, his jeans and t-shirt replaced by his black jumpsuit with white belt, gloves, boots and collar.

He stared in pain as Valerie began to tremble. Her hands on her mouth as her gasp escaped her lips and her eyes began to water.

"D-danny..." she mumbled.

"Valerie." he began as he stepped forward.

"Stop!" she screamed.

Coming to a stop, Danny stared at her.

"Valerie you promised...it's still me, the same old Danny. Please!" he begged as he changed back. He stared at her and she began to sob slightly

"N-no..." she cried as she fell to her knee's. "No it can't...it can't!" she cried as she stared at the one person she thought she could love and trust.

"Valerie! This was what happened when I came out of the portal...it's still the same old me." he whispered.

"No! No it's not! You kept lying to me! You never told me!" she growled.

"You never told me you were the Red Huntress! How do you think I felt!" he shot back not realizing his voice was in a low scream.

"It was my secret! Danny all this time you knew! You let me hunt you and you still played with my heart! How much more cruel could a nasty ghost like you get!" she screamed. Danny stared in horror realizing she had called him a ghost. Was that what she thought of him now? That he was nothing but just a ghost that she had been hunting.

"Valerie..."

"No!" she screamed. "J-just...just go! Leave me alone!" she cried. Danny stood there not moving as his mind became fuzzy. He didn't know whether to cry, or to scream. To be upset or hurt. He didn't know whether to stand there or leave.

He didn't know.

Realizing Danny wasn't going to leave, Valerie jumped to her feet and turned she began to make a run for it but stopped. She didn't turn but whispered to him softly.

"I don't want this...Danny don't go looking for me...it's best if you never see me again." she growled before running off leaving a broken hearted Danny standing alone in the middle of the park.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled a necklace out. The same idea his dad had but with a necklace instead and it said Valerie this time.

He had been sure she would accept him. She had hoped she would accept him. But he swore he heard his heart break as she left him. He didn't want it to end like this...

Not like this...

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**A little on the depressing side I know. So you want me to end it here and leave it a one shot?**

**OR  
**

**Update it and make it a full blast on story with a plotline and multiple chapters and many things going on?**

* * *

**So leave you're vote here in the reviews and I'll update or not depending on the feedback I get!  
Hope it was good for my first Danny Phantom FanFic! Peace for now guys! ^.^  
-xXRandomnessXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh hey guys! So I decided to make a chapter two to this and I think I have a stable enough outline to keep this going for now.**

Anyways thanks for the reviews:  
MickyNC  
PhantomAngel15  
Annabell99  
Oak Leaf Ninja  
Africanventage  
Omorose Panya

The review means a lot!

**Oh guys please check out my other story "New beginnings" please? pppppllllleeeeaaaasssseeee, I promise it is not a Mary Sue story and I will try my best to keep the chapters as original as I can while sticking close enough to the plotline of each episode!**

**Check it out please and here's chapter two of Not Like This!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Valerie stared down at the paper in front of her. Her long curly locks cascading over her face as she faced the ground on her hands and knees. Another tear slipped and hit the paper below her. Her lip trembling as she stared at the now very blurry image.

A mixture of colors that had blended together from the tears that had landed on it. She stared at what used to be a picture of her and Danny...Her eyes stung more as she thought of him. With a growl she slammed a fist in to the carpeted floor and finally dropped to her side. She lay there mumbling softly to herself. "This isn't real." over and over.

She had never expected something like this... She bit on to her bottom lip and reached out above her. She grabbed a small locket. Opening it a soft tune began to play, like a lullaby. She listened to it as it played, filling the room with the soft twinkle of the music.

_'What was I thinking.' _she thought to herself. _'Of course things would never work with me and him...and this is just another reason why.'_ she thought.

"Just another reason why..." she mumbled softly. She knew she loved Danny Fenton...but Phantom... things could never work out. She would not give up ghost hunting just because the person she knew she had feelings for was...part ghost. But then again...maybe she hadn't given him enough time to explain. She jumped right at him...anger had taken over...

"No." she hissed out loud. "He lead me on and never told me." She added, speaking to herself. "He's nothing but ghost scum, evil at that..."

_'He wanted the best for you...'_ a small voice whispered in the back of her head.

"No! He lead me on! And...and he did all those evil things." she mumbled. "He ruined my life and got my dad fired."

_'He apologized...even as Phantom he tried to tell you he didn't mean it.'_ the voice argued.

"Him and that stupid dog... then he went after my suit! He probably thought I was in there!" she argued back to herself.

_'But he just confessed everything to you...he kissed you! He has feelings for you! He was heart broken!' _ the voice argued.

"Stop! You aren't real! This is silly! I'm arguing with myself over something I already know the answer to!" she growled. "I'm over him. From here on out. Fenton and Phantom are one. And both are good as dead."

!~*~*~!

Staring off in to space, Danny sat criss-cross on his bed. His tear stained face leaning on his palm, his elbow resting on his knee. Valerie had promised. She promised not to react badly and not to think differently. He should have known better... he thought bitterly to himself.

He lost the one person he actually thought things could work with. He lost her and now he might never get a chance with her.

"Stupid ghost powers..." he spat bitterly to the walls around him "Why did things have to happen like this!" he stated instead of questioned.

_'Unique.'_ a voice whispered. Looking around Danny seemed puzzled. Was his mind thinking on it's own now too?

"Whatever." he sighed. "I can always get fifty cats."

_'Or fight for her.'_ the voice spoke. Eye's wide, Danny stared at the wall across from him as a small space became blurry. Soon...Phantom appeared?

"Ok what's going on?" Danny snapped at the figure in front of him.

"You're confused."

"And crazy." Danny interrupted.

"So you're mind created me! I'm here to help you out!" he shouts a little too cherry for Danny's liking.

"well you aren't real and you aren't here." Danny snapped. "I don't take help from my imagination. It never works out." Phantom shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the bed. Dropping down, he smiled, rather strangely, down at Danny.

"Well I can't leave until I've helped you." with a smile Phantom pulls Danny up off the bed and shoves him towards the window. "OK first things first look out that window and tell me what you see." rather reluctant and unsure how his imagination had manged to get him off the bed he stared out the window.

"Sun." he sighed. "Lots and lots of sun."

"Good, what else?"

"Um...people." he mumbled unsure of what else to say.

"That's really all you have to say?" Phantom questioned. Danny shrugged his shoulders slightly and dropped to the ground.

"I just thought things would work this time." he whispered under his breath. Glancing up slightly as Phantom sat beside him, Danny frowned at him. "I thought you would give me some kind of advice here."

"Well I could but you don't seem to want it." Phantom spat out at Danny. Making a face at him Danny shoved him backwards only to have him phase through the floor.

"Well cause I don't need it." Danny jumped to his feet and made his way back to the bed.

"Oh but you do Danny ma boy." Phantom said while mocking Vlad and appearing on his bed. Getting frustrated with the mind tricks Danny pulled on his blanket and flipped Phantom off and on to the floor.

"Cut the crap and help me already so you can hit the road." Danny snapped.

"Well then Mr. Snappy Pants." Phantom grumbled as he floated around the room. "Tell me, why do _you_ think Valerie reacted the way she did?" a quizzical expression appearing on his face.

"Well...she hates you for one thing." thinking to himself for a minute Danny's face lit up, "She didn't want to accept it!"

"Well that's a possibility." Phantom rubbed his chin and floated to the ground. "Perhaps she never had feelings for you and thought this would be the best possible way to let the geek off easy?" Danny narrowed his eyes at Phantom.

"Who do you think you are?" he growled.

"Well I think I'm Phantom, you think I'm just a figment of you imagination an-"

"Forget I asked!" Danny hissed. "Anyways, I think she just didn't want to accept it!" he jumped to his feet and made his way to the door. "I think I'll head over to her house and try and clear some things up." Phantom shook his head.

"Not a very good idea." Phantom sang as he floated through the wall and into the hall.

"And why's that?" Danny questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Valerie's house. Where her weapons are. Where she is alone. With you. And weapons." Phantom pointed out. Danny's face fell, and he sighed, shutting the door and making his way to the bed where he dropped down face first.

"This is useless." he mumbled into the blankets.

"Tell me about it!" Phantom added. "Anyways I was thinking maybe after this you could get a haircut or something. I mean look at this, all this wild hair, it's good and all but too much is never good-"

"Shut up!" Danny shouted. "I thought you were suppose to help me with my Valerie problem not tell me I-we-you whatever, need a haircut!" his face tinted red from frustration and yelling.

"Well sorry." Phantom grumbled. "You don't exactly ask much to help me to help you with your 'Valerie Problem' you know." he added.

"You know what!" Danny snapped. "I think you should go back," he pointed at his head "to where you belong." giving Phantom a hard stare he waited. "Like now."

"Well fine then, stay here alone!" Phantom growled as he disappeared.

"Well at least it's quiet now..." he blinked and looked around. "And I'm not depressed."

* * *

**Okk short filler...well the next chapter will be longer, more serious and I just thought it would be nice to have Danny and Phantom as two different people and it was fun to write ^.^**

**So anyways guys check out my other stories pretty please? :3 * puppy dog face ***

* * *

**Well guys I have decided to make a schedule for updating my stories from now on. It's on my profile if you guys want to see when my stories will be updated and when new stories willl be posted, keep in mind it includes my Xiaolin Showdown stories as well.**

* * *

**Well that's it really so see you guys laters.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter guys, and it's really mood, and dark and depressing...maybe because I just broke up with my own boyfriend yesterday...so I'm in a crumby mood even if it was me who left him...but everybodies making me feel and look like the bad guy...**

Chapter 3

"Don't do it!" Phantom shouted for the millionth time.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it." Danny grumbled. Phantom had disappeared for no more than five minutes before he came back when Danny made up his mind to go and see Valerie.

"I could like punch you!" Phantom pointed out.

"I wouldn't feel it." Danny muttered.

"Fine whatever, but it's so not my fault when she like kills you or something." Phantom was spinning in circles around Danny's head the way the little birdies do in the cartoons after somebody gets whacked in the heads. Danny rolled his eyes and tried to swat Phantom away.

"Go away." Danny hissed.

"You do realize, you look like your talking to yourself?" Phantom questioned as he looked at the woman who was giving Danny the weirdest look ever. Danny glanced at the woman and smiled nervously.

"Hehe, stupid flies, they get outta control... you know?" he grinned and the woman nodded with a weird expression and went back to watering her window plants. Danny rolled his eyes and stopped on the doorsteps of Valerie's apartment entrance. "Here goes nothing..." Danny sighed before he made his way inside the broken down building and up the creaky staricase. He sighed nervously before knocking on the door.

"Don't do this man! I'm not ready to die!" Phantom beged. Danny shot him a glare and Phantom shrugged. "God forgive me for everything I ever did wrong..." Phantom begged then disappeared.

"About time." Danny rolled his eyes and then the door swung open to reveal a very sick looking Valerie. Her hair in wads and cascading down and around her face and shoulders, her shirt dirty and stained, her shorts black and slightly big, dark circles under her eyes.

"What?" she growled in a venomous tone.

"Val we need to talk." Danny stated.

"We have nothing to say to each other phantom." Danny went wide eyed when she spoke his ghost name. She had taken this too far and too serious. Well, I mean if you found out your boyfriend was a ghost that you were trying to kill, you'd probably be really upset too...

"Val please, you need to hear me out." Danny begged.

"No!" Valerie shrieked. "You lied! You lead me on! You...you broke me!" she screamed before sending her fist at his face. Danny stumbled backwards and held his nose as blood dripped out. A nose bleed, something he hadn't had for a very long time.

"Please listen! None of it was a lie! Just a secret." he tried but failed when she jumped at him, fist behind her and ready to fly forward. He grabbed her wrist and held it tight. She aimed with her other wrist but he dodged then grabbed it.

"Let me go!" she screamed and tried to pull away.

"Please! I want things to be normal again Val, this so isn't us." he begged. Valerie was breathing hard as she stared at the wall and listened to everything he said. Something jabbing into her back but she paid no mind to it. She shook her head and looked away.

"Nothing could ever be the same!"

"Why, tell me why!" he begged.

"You kept that secret from me, how could I ever trust you again..." she stated instead of asking.

"Please, you have to know you can trust me. That's the only thing I ever kept from you...Val please, I love you." she shook as he said that and her eyes begun to sting.

"No." she whispered.

"Please." he begged, his own eyes stinging and tears blurring his vision.

"Nothing will ever be fine again." she whispered, slipping to the ground, his hands still holding her wrists. Danny dropped to his knees beside her and let her wrists go.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." he looked away. "For all those moments you wasted with me... I thought if we spent enough time together and you truly saw you loved me for me, then you wouldn't care if I was phantom...but I guess I was wrong." he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Valerie stared at him.

"I'm sorry too." Danny glanced at her to see the knife in hand. He stared hard at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry things couldn't work." he leaned closer and pecked her lips before everything went black for him.

**Sad and tragic end, but I didn't add the death scene because I didn't want to change the rating for this...and Danny died as a human not a ghost, just to clear that up.**

**It was a short story...and it took me forever to finally upload the last chapter...and now my life is screwed up, and this last chapter was just like what happened during my break uo except nobody stabbed nobody and it was just one short talk not a three chapter long, all day break up, it was a five minute break up. I was Valerie basically and my boyfriend was Danny. Everything because I skipped one class and he began to ignore me and threatened to leave me, and I was so upset by that (like if he had just told me the secret that changed my whole life) and after that I never felt the same, and I told him we should break up, and he said I'm so sorry none of this could work out blah blah, and he hugged me then we went our own ways (we were at a party though...)**

**Sad isn't is? And it was my first ever relationship (I'm 15...) and if you asked me right now how I feel about my first relationship I would say I wish I had waited until I was older, I think the fact we were so young also made things complicated. On the 24 of August it would have been 7 months. One of the longest relationships at my school. Most last about 2-5 months. Wow, sucks doesn't it? And now I feel and look like the bad guy...**

**Whatever, bye guys, it was fun writing for this fandom, I'm moving on to Young Justice and Teen Titan's if you want to look for me...**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


End file.
